Alexander "Alex" Maresato
Alexander Maresato (Arekusandā Maresato), more commonly known as just Alex (Arekkusu), is a character from the fan fiction Family of the Dark: Dark Days. He is the elder brother of Alice, or Arisu, Maresato. Appearance Alex is a young boy of twelve years old, with short and shaggy red hair. It is often noted that a small portion of this hair sticks up on its own, no matter how much Alex will try to set it down. His eyes are a light purple colour, and he is usually seen in dark baggy pants, a grey t-shirt, a dark blue hooded jacket (left unzipped), and a pair of sneakers. Later on in the story, after arriving at Takagi Manor, Alex begins to wear a beanie to prevent Alice from playing with his stray hair. Alex also has a long, thin scar running along his forearm, which is there because he'd broken his arm when he was five. He required thirty or so stitches, and now has that scar to remind him of the event. Personality Alex is a very quiet boy, usually keeping to himself or staying in a small group of people so he can avoid conversation. He does this because he is self-conscious of how many questions he asks, but that's just part of his natural curiosity. He's very smart when it comes to things like mathematics and riddles, but lacks in physical strength due to the amount of sports he was restricted to do. He has very poor eyesight when it comes to long distances and small words, and thus needs glasses to reach and has to keep away from sports like baseball and rugby – pretty much anything that involves something coming at him from a distance. Because of this fact, he often feels belittled by his friends' success in sports. Thankfully, though, he has his little sister to keep him from going mad from his dilemma. Thanks to the amount of praise she constantly gave him and the unknown support she gave him, Alex still manages to be a sweet boy to people around him and polite when it comes to adults. There have been times when he's slipped out of that politeness, but it hadn't gone any further than asking more questions than he should. Alex is more or less a relaxed person, but can have his overprotective, cautious moments then and now. History Alex had a fairly decent upbringing, his parents keeping a watchful eye over him in case he bumped into something when he was younger. His father worked at a newspaper company up until the Outbreak, and his mother stayed at home to raise him and Alice. They were next door neighbours to a student called Imamura, whom Alex used to talk to before leaving for school. Their conversations were short, but they soon knew each other enough to acknowledge each other when arriving from and leaving for school. Skills and Weapons Alex's skills are mainly involved with thinking and solving things, however he has shown surprisingly good balance whilst escaping with his sister and the group when it came to walking along the walls of the house his father died at. Due to his eyesight, his weapon useage is restricted to close-range weaponry. He does eventually use FN Browning M1910, which was given to him shortly after leaving Rika's house in order to keep Alice safe. Trivia * Despiet the fact that he needs them, Alex refuses to wear glasses. * He has a great dislike of being startled. Quotes (To Deadeye, about his weapons) "Ever... Ever killed someone with those?" "I want to keep Alice safe, and I can't do that if I can't fight." Category:Male Characters Category:Characters